Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly
by Trish-Ah
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is gone and Harry finds himself falling hopelessly in love with a red-haired Weasley after he gets out of the hospital wing. Song Fic. Please R & R.


**Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly**

_Written by Poisoned Drunk_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song also does not belong to me. It's called "Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly" by Jessica Andrews._

He stood in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, his hands on the mantel and his face looking down at the heating flames. Aside the few scratches left, Harry Potter left the infirmary in perfect health, both physical and surprisingly, mentally after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. Harry felt the weight of the world life off of his shoulders when he met the embrace of his best friend Hermione Granger and a clap on the back from his best mate, Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor Common Room just hours before. After that, he was pushed into the crowed of cheering Gryffindors. A celebration was being held within in there. Butterbeer bottle tops were being flung in the air, fireworks were being set off (thanks to the Weasley twins, Fred and George, for sending them), and the WWN was playing music by the Weird Sisters.

_I can stand with the weight of the world_

_On my shoulders_

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face_

_Of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere, anything_

_I'm strong enough_

It wasn't until Ron talking about the Chudley Cannons did Harry look to his side. He saw a beautiful, red-haired teenage girl walking towards him. She wore worn-out school robes, her hair curled just past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes were covered with unshed tears. When she reached him, she pulled Harry into a tight embrace, full of warmth and love. "Thank you, Harry, for keeping us safe."

Harry was too full of shock, he didn't know what to do. He felt hot, fresh tears on the back of his neck and he felt a sudden pang in his heart. He wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his head in the crook of her neck, holding her tight. He didn't care if everyone in the common room was watching them with wonder. All he knew is that she was safe, everyone was safe, and the whole wizarding world can smile at the fact there was no more danger of the Dark Lord. The prophecy was fulfilled. Accomplished. He felt so strong since he left the Hospital Wing but when she hugged him, he felt weak in a passion he didn't know of what.

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly,_

_Falling in love_

He knew he should be in his bed right now. Tomorrow was the day he would be leaving for The Burrow. But he didn't care. No, his thoughts were still on the brown eyed beauty. When they parted from the hug, Harry felt cold. He wanted to pull her close, to make her stay with him the rest of the night, but she pulled away with a full, real smile, and then dashed up the stairs for bed. He brought his head up from looking down at the red flames that had reminded him so of her hair, and brought his eyes to look outside in the night sky from the window next to him. The stars were bright tonight and Harry spotted out Sirius. A small smile tugged at his lips. "I hope you guys are having a good time up there." Harry found himself saying out loud. "After all, I did all this for you." He gave out a small laugh and looked back at the fire. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, Dad. I wish you could meet her..." He looked up and found his reflection in the mirror on the mantel. "Is this how you felt for Mum? Is this how love is?"

"Harry..." Harry turned around to see her standing near the staircase, a letter in her hand.

"Gin...Ginny..." He stammered as he forced himself to look at her. He made sure his back was resting against the mantel, so he didn't fall. "What are you doing up?"

_So let the consequence do what it will to us_

_I don't care_

_Let the stars stand as witness to it all_

_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere_

_I just can't pretend anymore_

_I'm too sturdy to fall_

Ginny tightened her bathrobe tighter around her before walking over to the fireplace. She fixed her eyes onto the flames and took his hand. Harry felt pressure in her grasp but only tightened it more, knowing the words that were going to escape her mouth. "Your letter." She whispered, holding up the parchment so he could see. "Hermione and Ron threw theirs in the fire once they received them. I went to burn mine, but Hermione suggested that I keep it until you came back." She threw the letter into the fire and let go of his hand. She looked him in the eyes. "You?"

He looked from her eyes and walked to the window. "Just thinking."

"Oh." There was a silent pause, one that Harry enjoyed. It wasn't a sincere pause, an angry pause, just a comfort pause. "I'll leave you to it, then." Ginny turned and was walking past him and towards the staircase when he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay." He looked into her eyes, not having to search for her feelings. Love showed over them and that's all that mattered. "I want you to stay. I... I need you to stay." Ginny just nodded, moving her hand so that their fingers laced. Harry shivered as her soft hands moved over his. Why did she have such an effect on him?

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly,_

_Falling in love_

"What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked, taking his gesture to want her to stay as a sign. "That is, if you don't mind me asking." Harry smiled despite himself and felt a wave of confidence rise within him.

_I am not afraid_

_I am not afraid_

"It's hard to say." He spoke lightly, pulling her close to him. "Actions would be so much better." Ginny's eyes widen and she began to blush the color of her hair.

"Harry, what are you..." Ginny was silenced with soft lips upon hers. She felt her knees go weak with desire so she let go of his hand and slipped her arms around his neck for support. Both of his hands found her waist, holding her close. He deepened the kiss with immediate desire and Ginny let him place all his emotion into her. She couldn't believe what she felt and what she herself was saying back in the tender kiss. Words weren't needed. _'Actions are defiantly better.'_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly,_

_Falling..._

"In love." Harry said, pulling away. Ginny didn't say a word. She was in shock with how much passion he held within himself and he chose her to share it with. "I fell in love you, Ginevra."

"Harry..." Ginny whispered. She brought a hand to his face and softly caressed his cheek. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"I know. I'm sor..."

"Don't say it." Ginny said, placing a finger to his lips. "Show me." Harry simply nodded and took her hand and placed it behind his neck again. He leaned in and kissed her for the second time and not for the last.

_(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly)_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

_**Finished**_


End file.
